


Breathing Blue

by cheesecake_chelsea



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura/Shiro side ship, Cafe AU, EhItried, Hippie!Lance, I'm procrastinating right now, LANCE IS A HIPPIE, M/M, Mystery, bi!lance, cafeAU, gay!keith, gayaf, klance, lancexkeith, mychildrenareprecious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesecake_chelsea/pseuds/cheesecake_chelsea
Summary: No one can ever recall a moment when Keith Kogane and Lance McClain have ever gotten along once.Keith has been working at his friend's...enemy's...frienemy's family cafe for quite some time now. Keith loves the place itself. The welcoming atmosphere of the cafe always sends him relaxing vibes. Until Lance decides to show up.As the long weeks drag on, Keith and Lance learn to tolerate each other's existence for more than 5 seconds.However, Keith had started to notice something different about Lance. The way his smile doesn't reach his eyes, the way his eyes shift around the room nervously, and the way he starts to distance himself from his friends.Something was happening to Lance, and it was Keith's job to find out.





	1. Aragonite Sputnick

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will be relatively short as I'm juggling school stuff along with writing, I'll update chapters asap.  
> This book can also be read on Wattpad as well (https://www.wattpad.com/437501500-breathing-blue-klance-fanfiction-chapter-1)

**Keith Kogane**

The smell of rosemary and thyme permanently filled my senses until I could almost taste it. The dark wooden walls and burning fireplace made me feel cosy and relaxed. The white and black burning candle flames danced with the wind, threatening to disappear into nothing more than grey smoke. Soft classical music played through the small, white speakers. The music was almost unnoticeable to the customers who clustered together to create white noise. I was envious of the customers who could relax in the large plush chairs with a large hot drink in hand. Some curled up into a ball and read books, some socialising with their friends or family. Everyone was pleased to get away from the frigid weather outside, even if it was only for an hour or so. 

I drummed my cold, pale fingers against the stone counter and rested my chin in on the other hand. My hands were always cold, even in the middle of summer. Guess it fits my "aloof aura" everyone goes on about. Whenever someone mentions it, I always reply "Cold hands, warm heart" even though that couldn't be further from the truth.  

I stared past the welcoming purple door of the cafe that was slightly ajar. The thunderstorm was still alive outside, covering everything in its wake with rainwater. The outside world did not affect business negatively in any way. If anything, it helped build the small wooden cafe's reputation for being a more comforting and a safe place than usual. 

Even though I work here three times a week, it still takes my breath away every time I step into the building. 

I was free to let my mind wander as there weren't many customers walking in at the moment. However, it was short-lived as someone walked through the boysenberry coloured door. My breath got lodged in my throat, my heart swelled and pounded loudly in my ears as I suddenly stood up straight. I decided to quickly look like I was actually doing something and not just staring into my future. I looked into the cased food and pretended to make sure all the food was fresh and still presented their bright colours to new customers. 

"Hey mullet," The brunette boy grinned slightly in a teasing manner. 

"Lance," I addressed him in an irritated tone. 

I took a sharp breath in, trying not to let my temper bubble to the delicate surface. I knew Lance got a kick out of seeing me pissed off; it gave him some weird entertainment. For some reason, Lance always pestered me about the length of my hair. Lance has the shortest hair in the world; the small locks barely reached his forehead. For a male, having slightly long hair that touches your neck is considered "feminine" or whatever. 

I don't care anyway. 

I crossed my arms and tried avoided his ocean blue eyes that shimmered like the sea on a hot day. Note that I said, "tried". Lance's gleaming eyes stood out against his natural sun-kissed skin and short chocolate brown mess of hair. The annoying shit-eating grin was always plastered across his face permanently, making him show off his pearly white teeth. 

 I admit that Lance was attractive, but his annoying persona ruined everything for me. It was a surprise that he even managed to get one date, let alone a girlfriend with his annoying ass. I almost feel sorry for his girlfriend...almost.

"Have you come here to annoy me? Or do you actually have a reason to be here?" I sneered and stared at him, waiting to answer my question.

Lance rolled his eyes like a teenager being yelled at by his parents. He must have perfected that look. Lance was known to be very clumsy and often being at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

"I do live here dumbass. I have a right to be here." Lance tested me.

"Yes, I realised that. What I mean is, what are you doing around me?" I snapped sarcastically at Lance.

The way Lance merely shrugged his shoulders made set my teeth on edge. Lance's irritating grin stretched across his face. He wore it proud, almost if he won a gold medal and wanted to show it off to everyone he came across. 

I had to refrain from punching him right there and then. Someone needed to teach him a lesson, however, that person was not me, even though I would usually fight someone who dared to insult me and show them where their place is. Unfourtantly, Lance's mother, is my boss. I don't want to lose my job because Lance was a cocky bastard like usual. 

"Well, if you're not going to buy anything, I suggest you piss off" I growled.

I was starting to loose control over my anger. It was like trying to contain a large wild beast with nothing but a thin piece of string. Lance was walking on eggshells, but then again, so am I. One wrong move and my life could become turned upside down. Well, maybe not my life but mostly my job and source of income.

"Make me, mullet," The brunette boy insulted my hair once more.

I mentally thanked the stranger who walked in. They didn't wear a red cape or their underwear outside of their pants, but they were my hero nonetheless. Lance rolled his eyes and moved along so I could take care of the new customer. 

I hadn't seen him around before. He wasn't one of our regular hipsters, nor an old lady who wanted to ask me for the millionth time if I had found a girlfriend yet. His obviously dyed, light green locks were slicked back out of his face to show off his freckled face and leafy green coloured orbs. He made it clear what his favourite colour was with his cropped grassy green jacket that covered his white polo, and his dangling green earring hanging from his left ear. The mysterious green hero turned towards some of the other hipsters in the room. He waved to them without much of an expression on his face before turning towards me. 

"I'll have a flat white, thanks." He spoke monotonously. 

"What's the name under?" I asked in a high-pitched customer voice.

"Green." The hero clarified without hesitation. 

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes at his horrible made-up nickname. I gave him a fake smile nonetheless. 

Once "Green" paid and left, he then joined a group of colour coded individuals. I got quickly started on making a simple coffee for the mysterious "Green". While I was manoeuvring behind the counter, I suddenly felt eyes stare right at me. I felt uncomfortable, but I bared through the pain and pretend the unshakable feeling wasn't there. 

I dragged my unnatural violet eyes across the room. It was still the same warm atmosphere, just slightly more awkward on my half. 

I focused on making the simple coffee which didn't take me more than a few minutes. I had been a barista for almost 2 years now. To most, it was just a simple job they did for money. However, to me, it was more of a hobby than boring work. Mixing different ingredients to make the best coffee or a whole new drink. It was all experimenting and creating something delicious or failing and creating something that tasted worse than medicine flavoured water.

 I liked working in this little cafe. It was comforting and relaxing, unlike the last few places I worked at. I was never a people person, but when I'm working behind the counter, I become more open and relaxed. I was able to uphold a conversation without it becoming boring, even if it was just simple small talk about the weather outside. Other customers who don't regularly come to the comforting cafe were quieter and less talkative which didn't bother me one bit. I liked being by myself sometimes, gives me time to relax and breathe. 

The rest of the day went smoothly. Customers walked in and some walked out. It was nothing out of the usual. Thankfully, Lance left me alone and didn't bother me very much. He mostly spent the whole time sitting in a plush brown chair that sulked in the corner of the room. He seemed to be reading some sort of purple book. It surprised me that he was intelligent enough to read. The cover strongly reminded me of the violet door of the cafe. With gleaming golden letters, words presented across the cover. I, however, couldn't quite make out what the letters actually whispered.

I continued the last remaining minutes of my shift cleaning up the dirty tables and fixing anything that was currently misplaced. Even though I was by myself, it wasn't very hard to clean the cosy room. I was almost about to take off my black apron that us employees were required to wear when I spotted an odd shape sitting upon the one lonely chair in the corner. It was small, violet and rectangular. I instantly recognised the pretty golden font that shone in the light. I picked up the interesting book. The words were in a language I didn't recognise. I decided to ignore the weird language and open the mysterious book that awaited me. It called to me, begging to uncover the enticing secrets hidden within. I frowned softly at the book, slightly hesitant to open the cover for some odd reason.

Suddenly, a tanned hand was slammed on top of the violet book, violently slamming it out of my hands. I jumped back in shock, scared at the unexpecting action. I whipped my head around to spot the book hater. I was surprised at who I saw, but then again, he was the only one who still would be here.

"What are you doing with my book?" Lance growled out uncharacteristically.

I took a step back with my hands out in front of me, trying to calm down the tomato-faced boy who looked like he was going to explode from frustration. 

"I was just cleaning up and got curious okay? Nothing to be worried about Lance." I glared at him and crossed my arms defensively. 

"Whatever, asswipe." Lance sneered before walking away into the depths of the dark abyss.

I sighed loudly, not caring anymore about the weird book Lance loved to keep secret. It must be his diary or something. I almost snorted at the random thoughts Lance wrote in his diary.

" _Dear Diary,_

_Keith's hair today was worse than a mullet, it was the ultimate mullet! I hate how he does his job all day without anyone else complaining! It's like he cares about his job or something!? Anyway, I'm the best in the world and I'm super straight but I turn every guy gay!_

_From,  
Handsome Lance."_

 Yep, that sounded like what every diary entry by Lance would sound like.

I continued to lock up and leave for my simple walk home. The little cafe closed at four, meaning that I still had five more hours before it was an appropriate time for me to sleep. However, knowing me, I'll spend most of my time on the internet and not sleep until some ungodly hour. 

The rain showed no sign of slowing down. It pounded loudly onto the street, soaking everything it can. There was no one crazy or brave enough to wander outside, even with an umbrella. Unfourtantly, there was no way I could get back to my apartment without becoming completely soaked. I slid through the opening of the purple door. A bone-chilling gust of fresh winter air completely enveloped my body, making me wish I had brought a warmer jacket or at least a beanie.

I shivered as I took my first step out into the pouring rain. I really didn't want to leave the cafe at this point. I'm sure that even Lance's mother would be so kind and let me (as she sees me as some weird kind of adopted son who hates her biological son), but I would feel as though I'm abusing her hospitality. 

Before I could take another dreadful step into the ice-cold rain, a sudden loud rushing of a person running could be heard. I whipped my head around for the second time today, only to see the same person. 

"Keith! Wait up," Lance yelled as he exited his mother's cafe.

My purple eyes widened as I did not expect Lance to come rushing after me, considering the way he acted towards me just a few minutes ago. He held out a crazily coloured umbrella in his hand, offering it to me.

"Just bring it back tomorrow, okay?" Lance didn't even meet my gaze as he spoke.

I started at the umbrella as if it held some sort of curse or something. I was stunned that Lance McClain was actually being nice to me. Especially since I touched his diary or something.

"Mama told me I had to give this to you," Lance rolled his eyes as I took the rainbow umbrella. 

Ah, that explained it. Lance was a mama's boy, and I don't blame him. His mother could be terrifying if she wanted to be. 

"Ah, well, tell her I say thanks," I awkwardly stood there.

"Y-yeah, I will." Lance finally meets my gaze slightly. 

"Well, bye?" I scratched my head awkwardly.

"Yeah, bye." Lance turned away and stormed through the boysenberry coloured door.

I didn't hesitate for a second before opening my umbrella and rushing away from the comforting cafe. The thundering rain licked the backs of my heels as the rainbow umbrella wasn't quite big enough. I mentally begged for the frail umbrella to not brake or turn inside-out. I didn't want to become soaked or deal with the torturous wrath of Lance's mother. 


	2. Astrophyllite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith walks to work, Lance's mother is nice and flashbacks.

3rd Person

Golden morning sunlight peeked through the closed white blinds of the small, messy bedroom. Clothes were strewn about the room, making the room felt closed off and more claustrophobic than usual. A small black unmoving blob laid at the end of the unmade bed. Its whiskers and small black ears twitched in anticipation. A pale boy stared down at his phone while munching on bland cereal. His long dark hair was just as messy as his room, reflecting his uncaring nature. Untamed locks fell into his unnatural dark stormy eyes that anyone could become lost at sea in. His dark orbs scan across his brightly lit phone which brought a little more light into the dark room. 

A small ringing noise came from beside the messy bed. A small alarm clock jumped with joy on the wooden bedside table. It was immediately stopped before it continues to annoy the messy boy. 

In half an hour or less, Keith was out the door and ready to face all challenges of the day. Not forgetting the rainbow umbrella Lance had left him, Keith gripped it lightly it in his left hand. The sky did indeed look as though it was threatening to pour down on the tiny people below it. Keith mentally pleaded that it wouldn't, he didn't want more items of clothing he owned to become sopping wet again. 

The walk towards the small cafe was short and simple. It wasn't too far from where Keith lived, and he didn't have to cross through any parks (unless he wanted to). The roads were relatively quiet today. Keith wasn't surprised as the early morning rush hadn't quite hit yet. The air was cool and relaxing upon his face, however, it gave him a slight chill. Keith had thought better of his clothing choices today and decided to wear a large brown coat. He wore several long sleeved layers underneath to make sure he would still be warm while working.

He stood outside the small cafe. Keith breathed in the comforting atmosphere before even taking a single step towards the violet door. Keith's mind travelled back to the events of yesterday. He still wondered why Lance was so overly defensive over the purplish book. He wondered what caused him to be so anxious about anyone being near it. Keith tried to wash away the thoughts and focus on serving customers. 

Keith stepped through the previously locked boysenberry door of the small cafe. Keith had the first shift of the day. It was his job to set up the cafe so it looked inviting enough for new customers. He ran a pale hand through his dark locks, slightly procrastinating at the small mission set before him. Keith was one of those people who didn't particularly enjoy cleaning or making things look pretty. He felt as if it was unnecessary and didn't do much. Why must something look attractive when it does the same job as something less attractive? Humans are still humans, just because they look good doesn't mean they're any less of a person. The same goes for places and objects. This thinking was most likely why Keith didn't care much about his appearance.

While Keith was in the middle of setting up the cafe, he was suddenly interrupted by a small hand laid on his shoulder. Keith skyrocketed away. He was shocked when he heard a soft laugh emit from his small attacker. He finally breathed once he realized who it was. Her curly chocolate hair framed her round face. Her sparkling green eyes sparkled, decorating her outstanding smile that could melt any frozen heart. Her petite height but round figure barely reached his chin. 

"Sorry dear, I didn't mean to scare you!" Lance's mother chuckles lightly. 

Keith gripped his beating heart that pounded against his small rib-cage. He immediately relaxed when he saw that he was not about to be slammed into the table and stabbed in the back. Keith smiled lightly at the smaller woman. Keith was relatively short himself, it was nice to have someone who he could look down at for once. 

"Was there something you need, Sarah?" Keith asked in a polite tone. 

Keith was always polite with Lance's mother. Sarah saw Keith almost like her own child. Keith found it a little awkward at first. Keith didn't understand what made Sarah like Keith so much. Keith never had a mother figure before. He was born and raised in an orphanage, never knowing who his parents were. He didn't mind though, his parents didn't care about him, so why should he care about them? 

"Yes, there is. I was wondering if you could fetch Lance for me? Last time I saw him, he was in the garden," She smiled sweetly, placing a delicate hand upon Keith's shoulder. 

"Sure," Keith replies quickly before offering a soft smile. 

"Thank you, Keith," Sarah replied with a grin.

Sarah steps out of Keith's way, waiting for him to fulfil her small request. Keith made a small jaunt over to Lance's location. Stumbling through the glass doors of the cafe that lead out into the microscopic back garden. It was more of a strip of land than a back garden. It was full of different herbs and flowers. Keith only recognised a few of the flowers. He recognised the soft purple flower that had a strong smell of lavender. The strong flaming bloom that was mixed with the soft amber at the tips he recognised as Hibiscus flower. There were other flowers as well, such as Dandelions, Jasmine flowers, Lilacs, Lilys, Poppys, and the classic red Roses. Everything else was a mash of colours and mystery.

Within the flourishing canvas of flowers, a familiar boy sat along side the flowers. A small smile was delicately kissing the edges of his tanned cheeks. the deep blue eyes sparkled like the deceiving ocean on a hot summer's day, daring you to dip your feet in the cool water after soaking up the burning rays. The boy's soft dirty brown locks were hidden behind an aged cream coloured beanie that almost seemed homemade with all the threads dangling from the edges. The brunette's soft expression made Keith want to take a million photos and treasure all of them forever. It was such a rare moment filled with raw emotions and feelings which were unusual to see upon Lance's face. 

Keith's heart cooed softly in his ears, telling him to reach forward touch the soft expression on Lance's face. To stare longingly into his ocean blue eyes forever. However, Keith was scared that he would destroy the innocent scene with his delicate fingers, almost like creating a ripple within a large blue puddle. 

Of course, it had to be ruined anyway by Keith's mere presence. Keith never understood why Lance had it out for him since day one. As soon as Keith walked through the door, Lance just decided to be a dick to him. Keith knows that Lance picked him individually because he's seen Lance been nice to other people. He just hates Keith for no explanation. 

Once the sun-kissed boy turned to lock his shimmering eyes with Keith's dull pair of his own, Lance's pretty features melted away to reveal his true emotions towards Keith. Pure agitation. His soft smile was replaced with a strong frown and furrowed eyebrows. Lance's expression also showed that he didn't quite understand the meaning of Keith's presence with a simply lifted dark brow. Keith internally sighed, knowing that he will most likely never see this exact moment of innocence upon Lance's sharp features again. 

"What do you want?" Lance practically spat. 

Keith crossed his arms defensively, wanting to get this over and done with. He didn't want to see his face for the rest of the day. 

"Calm down arsehole, your mother wants you." Keith rolled his eyes.

"Whatever mullet head!" Lance snapped back.

Lance got angry too easily. Keith literally had to exist and Lance would become ballistic. It was unbearable for Keith. It didn't help the Lance and Keith had the same friends. That's how he got this stupid job in the first place. Of course, to work at a spectacular job like this, there's always a catch. 

Keith remembers the day exactly two years ago, almost as if he tattooed it behind his eyes. 

It was a cloudy day in the middle of spring. The air was warm and inviting against Keith's pale arms. It was that odd temperature where Keith didn't have to wear a jumper or thick socks, but neither was it one of those summer days where Keith would be wishing he never wore black jeans and sweating his face off. It was more humid than anything, almost as if you stepped into a butterfly enclosure, but the concrete was moist from the heavy rain and the air was thick. 

Keith and his friends (minus Shiro who was out with Allura), were sitting on a sidewalk, waiting for Matt, Pidge's older brother, to pick them all up. It wasn't as if none of them could drive, it was more that everyone had a different excuse as to why they needed picking up. Keith remembered that he got into an accident a few weeks back involving his favourite scarlet motorcycle that he adored more than life itself. It currently needed repairs. Keith was obligated to taking the bus where ever he needed to go, which he hated for two reasons. One, it chewed up much-needed money and two, Keith hated sitting on a dirty bus filled with many different humans.

This was back in the time where Keith was fully emo. We're talking black skinny jeans, piercings, leather jacket, the eyeliner, everything. The only thing Keith wasn't into was the whole smoking and drug taking side of things. He still had his dignity. However, Keith was dying to get home and listen to his heavy rock. 

Just thinking about his past self, made present Keith turn into a cringy mess. 

Keith had just left high school and was looking for a job to support him while he goes to college. All of his friends knew of his struggles and even offered to help, unfortunately, none of them had jobs to offer that were well-paid and were nearby. 

He remembers sighing miserably. 

"I need to get a job," Keith grumbled into the palms of his hands.

He stared at the concrete, suddenly finding an interest in the hidden spots of colour protruding from the dull grey. He ran his pale hand along the concrete, hoping to find a small stone to throw around for entertainment. 

Keith could feel his friends stare at him in sympathy. They all knew how aloof Keith can be towards newcomers. It was hard for him to get a job. Most people get scared off by Keith's appearance and awkward aura. Keith felt as if there was no hope for him. Maybe he'll end up living on the streets. 

"Hey Lance, didn't you say your Mom was looking for a new employee?" Hunk turn towards his best friend. 

"Uh, yeah? What about it?" Lance cocked his head to the side and rose a thin eyebrow.

Hunk jerked his head towards Keith, indicating his idea. Lance's eyes grew wide as he violently shook his head.

"Nuh uh! Nope! Nada! No way am I letting Keith work at the cafe!" Lance hissed violently. 

"C'mon Lance, Keith really needs the job. Plus it's in a perfect walking distance," Hunk pointed out. 

"Also I might be able to mooch off more free drinks," Pidge suddenly piped up.

Both of them turned to look at Keith, waiting for him to place his input into this conversation. Keith nervously cracked his knuckles, a bad habit that grew into over the years.

"You don't have to Lance," Keith mumbled, now picking at loose threads in his cheap finger-less gloves. 

"Fine whatever. I'll let you work at the cafe, if Mama likes you," Lance glares shiny blue daggers towards Keith's smallish frame.

"Thank you, Lance," Keith quickly looked down and failed to hide his grin.

Keith was overflowed with joy and relief. He was so ecstatic, that he probably had enough energy to jump to the moon and back. Keith felt like hugging Lance twirling him around until his bone become nothing but dust. Regardless of Keith's wishes, he knew that crushing Lance in a hug was Hunk's job and not his. Also, Keith wouldn't hurt his pride like that.

Keith was ready for anything to come his way. He could take on a fleet of aliens and that still wouldn't dampen his mood. Even though this job meant that he practically couldn't escape seeing Lance's face all the time, something tells him that this will be the best opportunity he will ever be offered.


	3. Citrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel is introduced, and so is Shiro. Keith is starting to ponder about Lance. Awkward Klance moments because why not? I'm supposed to be doing English work right now, Klance is more important.

To Keith, working in the cafe today was easier than making toast on a Sunday morning. There were no new customers and everyone was in and out fairly quickly. There were no babies crying or customers yelling. Keith hated those days. The negative atmosphere easily swayed his own mood.

Keith wanted nothing but to make his own coffee right now. He was tempted by the bitter aroma of grounded coffee beans made his mouth slightly water. He decided not to waste precious products for his own needs. However, once he got interrupted by a slumped over figure walking through the purple door, he knew that he might as well start making two coffees.

"Hey Keith," Hazel lazily dropped her top half onto the counter.

Hazel was Lance's twin sister that no one knew existed until they finally went over to his house for once. Lance and Hazel were like best friends, even though they were quite different, Keith assumes. It was hard to tell with Lance being an ass half the time.

"Rough day?" Keith offered her a steaming cup gently across the counter.

Hazel stood up and quickly dragged a white chair over to the counter. The screeching noise made Keith cringe slightly. Hazel looked as though she had been through hell, college exams no doubt. Her messy brown hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks, it was chucked into a sloppy ponytail that dangled down her neck. Her deep ocean eyes that were similar to Lance's but slightly darker. It reminded Keith of the ocean at night, mysterious and intriguing.

"You could say that," Hazel ran white nails through her messy hair.

Keith got started on making his own coffee. He never liked anything too sweet or special, plain and simple was good enough for Keith. He was in heaven when he took his first sip. He had been waiting all day for a good cup of coffee. Keith started to ignore the singing angels in his head, and change his attention towards the deranged looking girl.

"Are you okay?" Keith scanned over her gently, unsure if it was a safe question to ask.

"I'm fine. Have you noticed something weird going on with Lance?" Hazel quickly changed the subject.

Keith decided not to push the matter as she clearly didn't want to tell him about it.

"Besides being more aggravated than usual?" Keith rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Hazel sighed lightly, running her hands across her stressed face. Keith could tell that she was worried about him. It was unusual for Hazel to wear such a pained expression. Hazel was literally a ball of happiness and energy, she always wanted to meet new people and loved to talk.

"You know, if you were nicer to him and less sarcastic, you two will get along quite well," Hazel pointed out.

Keith was about to argue before deciding against it. Hazel was already stressed out and Keith shouldn't add to it. He just nodded in reply, not wanting to say anything in fear of him lashing out. He knew he couldn't contain his anger very well, it was like trying to stop a volcano with a net.

"Well, if you get any information, tell me, okay?" Hazel stared down at the nearly empty cup.

Keith let out a small "okay" before watching her leave. She was really beaten up about it. Keith hoped that nothing was going on with Lance and that he was alright. Keith was thinking so hard that he didn't even hear another pair of heavy footsteps.

"Having a gossip session about me?" The infamous Lance walked in.

"Yeah, we were just talking about how annoying you are," Keith sarcastically replied on impulse.

Keith internally cringed at his sarcasm, he blamed it on impulse than anything else. He pictures Hazel sighing and shaking her head slightly.

"Sure you were," Lance rolled his dark blue eyes.

Keith sighed slightly. He knew that the only thing he could do for Hazel was to be nicer to Lance. Something deep within Keith made him want to jump off a building wearing a clown suit while doing the hula rather than talking to Lance at this moment. Keith was a pro procrastinator, he put things off until the last minute. Right now, Keith was dreading common interaction with Lance. However, he knew he had to play nice, even if he didn't want to, for Hazel's sake.

Keith noticed that Lance had been acting differently lately. His eyes never quite reaching people's eyes and the way he tended to mumble stupid excuses to leave conversations, the attachment to the sacred purple book. It was all off. It felt almost as if Lance was putting on a play for other people, but occasionally failing to stay in character.

Keith looked down at his dark apron for a minute. He wanted to build up the courage to actually apologize for snooping yesterday. The thing was, Keith would never dare apologize for something he did unless absolutely necessary. He knew Hazel needed Keith to get closer to Lance so she could find out what was happening.

Keith remembered the broken look Hazel presented. She looked so lost and confused as if a stranger took away her favourite possession. He had to fix this. If that meant apologizing to his worst enemy, then so be it.

"Hey, Lance?" Keith quickly piped up from his loud pondering.

"Hmm?" Lance looked towards him, once again not meeting his eye completely.

Lance lifted a brow, anticipating another sarcastic remark of some sort. Keith internally rolled his eyes.

"I just want to," Keith took a short breath in, "Apologize, for yesterday." Keith looked down at his apron, playing the brim or tugging on loose threads.

Keith could almost feel the burning gaze of Lance upon his face. He knew that Lance was dumbstruck at Keith's words. Keith felt as though a bright spotlight had glued itself to him and his audience were staring at him, waiting for him to perform.

"I didn't mean to snoop through your 'secret diary' or whatever." Keith backtracked a little.

Keith could still feel Lance's gaze dancing across his pale features, searching for any sort of falseness within his unexpected words. Keith felt a sense of uncomfortableness wash across the thick atmosphere. Keith wanted to awkwardly run away from Lance and just this whole situation itself.

"It's fine...I guess?" Lance shoved his hands into the pockets of his light blue jeans.

The atmosphere was thick and awkward, it was almost hard to breathe. Keith didn't really know how to handle these situations. In movies the two main characters just continue on in their lives, however, this was real life and Keith wasn't some hot Hollywood actor.

Keith finally gained enough courage to sneak a peek at Lance's expression. He was no longer looking at Keith, but Lance was now staring at the dark wooden floors. His dark brown eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and his usual teasing smile was pulled into a typical frown. If Keith looked hard enough, he could almost see light freckles dancing across his tanned cheeks. Keith rocked back on his heels, unsure what to do.

"I should finish up..." Keith rubbed his left shoulder awkwardly.

Lance nodded before backtracking away from the tense atmosphere. Keith wanted nothing more than for one of them to leave already. Keith watched him until the whites of his shoes disappeared behind the dark wooden stairs. Keith realized that he had never been up those stairs before, even in the two years he's been working here.

Keith quickly grabbed his dark grey jacket that hung loosely on a dark wooden stand. It stood tall and proud, reminding Keith of a certain someone. Without thinking about it too much, he left the store without another glance. 

Throughout his whole life, Keith had never been considered tall. He was relatively short, especially for a male. Keith blamed it on his biological parents. Though he had never met his parents, he assumed they were Asian due to his smaller frame and Asian features. Keith was never fully living in one house. It was always live with a stranger for a little while and then back to the orphanage. Keith never found that this bothered him much. He never felt the urge to find his real parents or something heroic like that. The only negative outcome from not having a proper childhood was that Keith struggled to maintain friendships and open up to other people. The only person that Keith became close with was Shiro, his non-biological brother.

Shiro had been there for Keith even when he thought he had no one. Shiro knows everything about Keith. He's the best older brother that anyone could ask for. Everyone always jokes about him being a "Dad", which Keith agrees with more than anyone. Keith feels relaxed around him and Keith doesn't have to put up a guard all the time. Shiro was the only person Keith could relax around. 

Speaking of the devil, Keith's red covered phone buzzed constantly in his back pocket. Pulling it out, Keith is met with the glowing screen which was covered with a familiar smiling face. Keith remembered taking that photo. Shiro was sitting next to his soon to be his future girlfriend. He was a blushing mess and Keith wanted to make him as embarrassed as possible. It was a big group outing, Keith forced Shiro to go as he knew Allura would be there too. He made them get a picture together. Keith and Pidge were giggling quietly and planning what to do next. 

Keith quickly slid the glowing green button on his screen, expeditiously throwing his phone towards his ear. It always gave him so much anxiety whenever the phone rang. He felt the need to rush as quickly as possible, afraid of missing something important. 

"Hello?" Keith spoke lightly into the phone.

"Hey Keith, I just wanted to remind you I'm coming around today. I know you forget things easily," Shiro's staticky voice rang out from within the device. 

"Oh shit," Keith curses into the phone.

Shiro was right. Keith had a reputation for forgetting things, he has to have constant reminders or else he would forget anything and everything. Keith remembered the days where Shiro would call Keith and ask if he started doing his homework yet. Keith didn't even know how the hell he managed to survive high school, let alone a year of college. 

"If you want me to come around another time it's fine-" Shiro started to backtrack.

Keith started to panic slightly. He wanted to see his brother, but he had to do a speed cleanup of his small apartment.

"No! It's fine. I just need to do some last minute tidy up." Keith waved his hands around, almost as if he was talking to Shiro in real life. 

"Okay, I'll see you in a few then," Shiro gave a light farewell. 

"Yeah, bye," Keith quickly hung up after that. 

Keith still hated talking on the phone, no matter how many times Shiro calls him. 

Keith started to speed walk towards his house, almost entering a sprint. Keith wanted to race home as quickly as possible without looking like a weirdo. Keith knew that Shiro didn't care too much about having a clean place, but Keith still despised having people over when his house was a mess. 

Once he made it through his dark grey apartment door, he didn't waste a single minute. He was picking up clothes from the floor, putting mugs in the sink, trying to clean anything he could in such a short time. 

Suddenly, a loud knock was heard on the dark grey door. Keith knew that the unavoidable doom of the older brother was now knocking on his front door, literally. Keith rushed over to the door, quick to open it for his brother. After all these years, Keith still didn't quite know how to deal with social interactions with other people. 

Shiro stood at the door, one hand lightly gripping onto his brown bag and the other relaxed by his side. Keith noticed that Shiro had dyed his fringe white for a change, Keith thought that it actually suited him. His square black glasses were pushed up against his slightly pink nose, emphasise on his dark eyes. He wore a white scarf around his neck, making him seem even paler than usual. He also wore a plain black jacket with a grey shirt underneath. Shiro looked as though he was a penguin.

Keith mentally laughed at that.

"Well, you arrived quickly" Keith half grinned and invited him inside. 

"I tried to give you some more time to clean up a bit," Shiro smiled.

Shiro was nice like that. He was a caring older brother and was always concerned with everyone's wellbeing. Even when he's had a tough day, he still puts others in front of his own needs. Keith was the opposite. He's self-taught himself to care about himself more than others. 

Keith's thinking was broken once Shiro walked into the small apartment. Keith could barely call it an apartment, it was more like one room with a bathroom attached. Keith managed to fit a bedroom, a dining room and a kitchen all into one small space. It was squished, but it also felt homey and comfortable. Keith was pleased he could even afford a place for himself. 

Shiro sat at the dining table as there was nowhere else to sit. Keith started using his barista skills to make coffee for the two of them. Keith knew that Shiro loved coffee and was practically living off it. The life of a college student is hard, Keith would know. Even though Keith dropped out of college, he still had to go through the pain and hard work that Shiro was struggling with. Keith knew what it was like waking up at 5 am and chugging as many coffees as you could get before stressing over the intense amount of assignments. Keith hated every minute of it.

"So, what made you decide to come 'round today?" Keith asked handing Shiro his coffee. 

Keith took a seat opposite Shiro. He held a steaming blue mug which slightly warmed his freezing hands. Keith stared into the large blue cup. He started day-dreaming before he knew it. He obviously heard Shiro talking about something, but he was too busy thinking about a certain someone. Keith didn't know why this certain someone had caught his eye, or why only now did he begin to find him intriguing. 

Things were starting to become interesting for Keith Kogane.


End file.
